Chemins croisés
by Feng-yi
Summary: Un secret est difficile à garder au Sanctuaire, surtout si Aphrodite passe par-là.


_Titre : Chemins croisés  
Rating : T (évocation de yaoi mais aucune scène même implicite)  
Personnages : Aiolia, Shaka, Aphrodite, Milo, Mû, Camus,Shura  
Notes : histoire se déroulant peu de temps après la remise des armures d'or aux six derniers chevaliers (Aiolia, Mû, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Aphrodite) bien avant la bataille du Sanctuaire.  
_

* * *

_Quelques semaines plutôt…_

De toute évidence, Aiolia était un brave et puissant chevalier. Il avait aisément battu tous ses rivaux pour obtenir enfin une armure d'or tant convoitée, celle du Lion.

Il ne partait pourtant pas favori : frère d'un traître et enfant plutôt chétif, peu de gens auraient parié sur son avenir dans la chevalerie. Mais son comportement avait toujours été irréprochable et les années l'avaient aguerri dans l'art du combat à main nue. Finalement, il avait atteint le septième sens lors de son dernier combat. Il était maintenant évident que la constellation du Lion l'avait choisi. Il deviendrait donc le gardien de la cinquième Maison.

Pourtant…

Une part de lui criait qu'il n'était qu'un usurpateur, un traître lui aussi.

* * *

Les premières lueurs du jour venaient d'apparaître à l'horizon. Shaka descendait vers la première maison où il prenait régulièrement le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Mû.  
La traversée des quatre maisons qui les séparaient était en général rapide. Vu l'heure matinale, les occupants étaient encore tous endormis et ne viendraient pas troubler sa marche silencieuse.

En traversant la maison du Lion, il fut surpris de constater que son voisin de palier ne dormait pas. Il était avachi sur le canapé, en sueur, tremblant, les yeux complètement dans le vide. Son cosmos pulsait faiblement, de manière anarchique. Visiblement, Aiolia était en manque.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment mais Shaka ne pouvait pas ignorer la détresse qui émanait de son collègue. Il alla chercher de l'eau et une serviette dans la salle da bain toute proche. De retour près du Lion, il le redressa tant bien que mal et lui passa le linge humide sur le front.

Lentement, les yeux d'Aiolia retrouvèrent un semblant de vie, bien qu'il tremblât toujours.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-App …apporte-moi… Il tendait le doigt vers sa chambre. Shaka s'y rendit donc pour y trouver ce qu'Aiolia pouvait bien vouloir.

-Hors de question que tu continues à prendre cela, dit-il, revenu dans la pièce principale. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il se plaça devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur son front. Il intensifia son cosmos et entra directement dans l'esprit d'Aiolia, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, vu son état. Il le sonda intensément afin d'arriver à débarrasser son esprit de toutes traces de dépendance aux produits illicites dont il se gavait pour améliorer ses performances physiques.

Au bout d'un dizaine de minutes, Shaka relâcha doucement la pression de son cosmos sur celui de son compagnon. Celui-ci reprenait lentement ses esprits.

-Tu ne devrais plus avoir de problème. J'ai supprimé toutes traces d'addiction.  
Repose-toi maintenant.  
Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi tu en es arrivé là. Cela ne me regarde pas, ajouta-t-il pour dissiper la gêne qui s'installait progressivement dans les yeux d'Aiolia à mesure qu'il redevenait lui-même.

Sur ce, la Vierge sortit de la cinquième maison et continua sa descente vers la première. Et fut bientôt rattrapé par Aiolia en proie à une grande agitation.

-Attends, je voulais t'expliquer… Je voudrais te dire…Je…  
Merci, finit-il par lâcher.

A bout de souffle, il s'assit sur les marches devant sa maison. Son malaise était presque palpable.

- Surtout tu n'en parles à personne. Je serais la risée de tous si cela venait à se savoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Shaka posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter. Ce geste d'amitié était rare de sa part mais il sentait qu'il était nécessaire pour dissiper la honte qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Aphrodite, revenant d'une soirée qui s'était prolongée, avait, par malheur pour Aiolia, entendu ces derniers mots, sans savoir réellement de quoi il était question.  
Mais de quoi pouvait-il être question sinon de…  
Doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il gloussa devant l'évidence de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Deux chevaliers qui sortent d'un même temple, de grand matin! Et tout cela devant rester secret !

Une chose était sûre, voilà bien une histoire qui finirait par faire le tour du Sanctuaire !

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt à l'entrée du Sanctuaire…_

Le jour commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Aphrodite revenait d'une soirée qui s'était prolongée tôt au petit matin, dans la petite ville portuaire toute proche.

Il espérait que sa petite virée passerait inaperçue car il n'aimait pas trop se faire chambrer par ses collègues. Malheureusement, il habitait la douzième maison et devrait donc effectuer la longue traversée des onze autres avant de rejoindre ses appartements.

Arrivé devant la première, il eut soudain un doute quant à la réussite de son projet. Mû était apparemment déjà réveillé. Une bonne odeur de croissant venait chatouiller les narines du Poisson. D'après ce qu'il savait, Mû et Shaka se voyaient régulièrement pour le petit déjeuner. Un vrai petit couple ! Il devrait les tenir à l'œil ces deux-là, il y aurait peut être matière à…

Aphrodite aimait tout savoir sur ses voisins de palier. Il aimait connaître les derniers ragots et ne se privait pas pour colporter ce qu'il savait autour de lui. Certaines mauvaises langues le surnommaient même « la commère du Sanctuaire ».

Justement, une de ces mauvaises langues était Mû. Il n'appréciait pas trop le bavardage futile d'Aphrodite. Et inversement, le Poisson n'aimait pas le côté trop sérieux du Bélier. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il constata que ce dernier était dans sa salle de bain. Il pu traverser ainsi la première maison sans se faire remarquer par le rabat-joie de service.

Les trois maisons suivantes étaient encore endormies, vu l'heure, et il les traversa sans aucun souci. Il montait les marches entre la maison du Cancer et celle du Lion quand il entendit des voix devant lui. Décidément, certains chevaliers étaient bien matinaux ! Il se cacha derrière une colonne pour ne pas être vu, et en profita pour camoufler son cosmos. Il sortit toutefois légèrement la tête pour voir et entendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il vit Ailoia assis sur les marches devant son temple, débraillé, devant Shaka toujours si calme et détaché. Le Lion semblait agité, en proie à un grand malaise :

- Surtout tu n'en parles à personne. Je serais la risée de tous si cela venait à s'apprendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera notre petit secret, avait dit Shaka en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Aiolia en signe d'apaisement.

Aphrodite se replaça complètement derrière la colonne et ne pu retenir un petit gloussement. Un petit secret entre Aiolia et Shaka. Que pouvait bien faire la Vierge chez le Lion de si grand matin ?  
Non ! Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. C'était évident au vu du malaise d'Aiolia. Lui qui avait la réputation d'un tombeur auprès des filles, si cela venait à se savoir…

Il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un. Il attendit quelques instants bien planqué derrière la colonne, le temps de voir Aiolia retourner dans sa maison et Shaka descendre les escaliers vers la maison du Cancer.

-Il ne va quand même pas retrouver Mû après avoir passé la nuit avec Aiolia ? « La Vierge cache bien sont jeu ! », pensa-t-il en imaginant la scène, un large sourire sur son visage angélique.

Aphrodite sortit alors de sa cachette et avança à pas feutrés vers la maison du Lion qui visiblement était retourné dans sa chambre. Il put donc traverser la maison sans se faire voir.

La maison suivante était celle de la Vierge, donc vide. La suivante également car le Vieux Maître ne quittait jamais Wulaofeng. Ce fut donc après la longue traversée de deux maisons vides qu'Aphrodite put enfin déballer l'histoire qu'il venait de voir à un Milo tout juste réveillé pour l'occasion.

-T'as intérêt à ce que ça soit important, fit celui-ci d'un œil mauvais.  
Réveiller un scorpion de grand matin, sans une bonne raison, était risqué. Milo n'était pas du matin et pouvait se montrer très désagréable quand on le réveillait.

-J'ai vu quelque chose ce matin, dans la maison du Lion… commença le Poisson. Quelque chose dont personne n'aurait pu se douter…

-Bon, tu accouches…visiblement Milo s'énervait de plus en plus des propos sibyllins d'Aphrodite.

-Bon d'accord, rabat-joie ! Aiolia et Shaka ont passé la nuit ensemble, lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? répète un peu pour voir…

- J'ai dit qu'Aiolia…

- Oui c'est bon j'avais compris ! Tu rigoles ! C'est pas possible ! fit Milo visiblement réveillé pour de bon.

-Aiolia était terriblement mal à l'aise, il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

- Oui, et bien c'est raté avec toi dans les parages, rigola Milo  
Et qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Juste toi et moi, pour le moment, pouffa Aphrodite. Je monte jusque chez Shura, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Je t'accompagne mais je monte une maison plus haut, chez Camus. Il va bien rire quand je vais lui annoncer que « Monsieur Parfait », comme il appelle Shaka, a une liaison avec le chat de gouttière.

Ils arrivèrent donc à la dixième maison, où ils trouvèrent Shura, encore les cheveux en bataille et les yeux ensommeillés, en train de se battre avec sa vieille machine à café. Il jurait en espagnol sur la machine qui s'évertuait à faire couler le liquide partout ailleurs sauf dans la tasse.

- Angelo t'a déjà dit de virer cette vieille chose! Shura sursauta en entendant la voix d'Aphrodite, n'ayant pas senti l'arrivée de ses deux collègues dans sa cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici tous les deux de grand matin?

-Bon je vous laisse, fit Milo, moi je file chez Camus. Soyez sages tous les deux !

-Et bien, quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire? demanda Shura , perplexe.

-Aucune idée, fit Aphrodite en secouant la tête, tout aussi perplexe que son ami.

Laissant le soin au Poisson de raconter toute l'histoire (à savoir pas grand-chose, finalement) au Capricorne, Milo s'empressa de rejoindre la maison du Verseau pour lui conter sa version.

Il trouva Camus déjà installé dans son fauteuil préféré, le « Portrait de Dorian Gray » d'Oscar Wilde à la main. Devant l'agitation de son ami, le Verseau le regarda par dessus les pages de son livre, un sourcil arqué en signe de mécontentement.

-Camus, il faut que je te raconte la dernière nouvelle du Sanctuaire!  
Aphrodite...

-Ne me dis pas que tu viens me déranger pour me raconter les derniers ragots colportés par cette commère.

- Non mais attends, je suis sûr...

- Tsss! coupa Camus. Je ne veux pas savoir. Et il se replongea dans sa lecture.

- C'est à propos de Shaka...  
Milo vit une lueur traverser les yeux du Verseau et comme celui-ci le fixait silencieusement, il continua sur sa lancée.  
- Aphrodite sait qu'il a passé la nuit avec Aiolia. Même que ce ne serait pas la première fois, crût-il bon de rajouter, histoire de pimenter un peu l'histoire.

-Shaka et Aiolia, hein? Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, Aphrodite les a vus ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Intéressant en effet...  
Et si tu nous préparais une tasse de café?

Milo sortit, laissant Camus seul à sa rêverie qui lui tira un si rare sourire: « Monsieur Parfait » n'est donc pas si parfait finalement.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps dans la première Maison...  
_

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ? demanda Mû à la Vierge qui avait fini par arriver malgré son retard inhabituel.

-Volontiers ! répondit Shaka. Il savourait ces moments de quiétude avant l'agitation habituelle du Sanctuaire.  
Je pense que nous aurons encore une belle journée calme et sereine aujourd'hui. »


End file.
